Treasure from the Past
by kelles
Summary: Pip takes Seras to see the house she shared with her parents as a child before the war. It brings back memories she would rather forget but she and Pip make a new one. ONE SHOT. [C]


Author's note: This is AU because of some minor differences in the timeline of what happens between Pip and Seras. Written for ciardarois for her birthday.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.

* * *

The night had started our as an unusual one. Integral was taking a break from her preparation for the inevitable: war. She sat on the terrace enjoying a cup of tea and the tranquility that would soon end. Alucard had just left London on the first mission of the war. Integral wondered how long it would take to reach London. The thought of defeating the Nazi's both excited and saddened her. She hated to think what would become of London but she looked forward crushing the Major. 

"Sir Integral?" Seras came outside. She had been looking for her leader although she never expected to find her relaxing. It was just not something that Integral did. "I'm sorry to interrupt you but the Captain has asked me where his men can obtain more ammo for their guns. I couldn't find Walter."

"Sit down, Seras." Integral nodded to the empty chair across from her and waited until she sat down. "Walter has today off. He didn't want to take it but I made him. He is visiting a relative. He'll be back tomorrow evening. Are the men totally out or do they have enough to last them until tomorrow?"

"I think they have enough to last until tomorrow, as long as nothing comes up." Seras looked at Integral. War was coming and yet she was so relaxed. The woman amazed Seras. She wondered how Integral could have nerves of steel at a time like this.

"It's so peaceful tonight, Seras. I thought I'd enjoy it before the war starts. Nothing about London will be the same. This house may not even survive."

Seras nodded. She had never seen a war first hand but the pictures and movies of war had always horrified her. Perhaps it was because of the violence she had seen as a child. "Is it really going to get that bad, Sir? It doesn't seem possible. Everything right just seems so normal."

"It will be a war like the world has never seen, Seras. Have you seen pictures of Japan from World War II? Of Hiroshima? I'm afraid this is the fate that awaits England. Only it may be worst. The city will be filled with ghouls and vampires." Integral suddenly wished she were drinking wine instead of tea. The thought of what was to become of London was incredibly depressing.

Seras thought about her life before Hellsing. The friends she had in the police force, her neighbors, her old school, and the girls from the orphanage. All of the people she knew would probably die. The places that she had spent so much time of her life in would probably all be gone. She didn't know why but it made her sad. "I hope not, Sir. I hate to think of all the people…and places. Killed, destroyed."

Integra puffed on her cigarillo. "Yes, Seras. Now do you see why I'm enjoying the peace while I can. I guess you could say this is the calm before the storm. I wanted Walter to see what little family he has now. There is no telling what will become of the world in a few days. Is there anyone or anything you want to see before the war starts?"

Seras thought about it. She wished that she could see a few friends from the police force but how would she explain what she was. Then she remembered her house, the one that she grew up in. There were so many memories, both good and bad. The thought of it being destroyed made her want to see it. "I don't know, maybe. I couldn't really see anyone I knew from the force. How would I explain what I've become?"

Integral nodded. She felt bad for the girl. Sometimes she wished Alucard had let her die that night in Cheddars. Things would have been so much easier for her. "What about your house, Seras? The one you shared with your parents – would you like to see it? I hate the thought of losing this house, there were so many memories with my father."

"Could I, Sir? I never really got a chance to see it before I went to the orphanage. I went there straight from the hospital."

"There may be other people living there now but I suppose you could still go see it. It may not be standing after the war."

"But…how? Walter isn't here to drive me." Seras said starting to feel disappointed already.

"Well, what about the Captain? They don't have any mission to go on tonight. I should tell him before he goes with his men into the city for drinks and---other entertainment."

Seras blushed at the idea of the Captain paying for sex. She had to block the image out of her mind. It wasn't altogether unpleasant but it made her feel weird. "I don't know, Sir. He might not want to."

Integral smirked. "He works for me, Seras and Hellsing pays him and his men well." Integral picked up her phone and called the Captain on his cell phone.

"Hallo." Pip answered the phone.

"Hello, Captain. I have an assignment for you. I know I gave you the night off but something has come up." Integral spoke into her phone. She could hear the other Geese in the background.

Pip covered the mouthpiece of the phone. "Shit. Fuck." His men started to ask him what was wrong. "Shhh!" He uncovered the mouthpiece and spoke into it. "What is it, Boss? I was kind of looking forward to having tonight off, me and my men had some plans. If you need us though, there's no problem."

"Sorry to intrude on your fun, Captain, but London is almost at war. You can tell your Geese, they can go on without you. It is only you that I need. Be in my office in an hour, Captain."

Pip sighed. It had been too long since he had gotten laid and he was looking forward to it. "All right, Boss. I'll be there."

"Well, guys, guess you get to go without your fearless leader."

"You mean the assignment is just for you, Captain. Hah! You don't get to get laid tonight! We'll be thinking of ya, Captain while were getting drunk and getting some good---" Joey, one of the Geese teased before Pip cut him off.

"Now just be quiet, damn. I was so looking forward to tonight. I got to go. The boss wants me in her office in an hour and I haven't eaten yet." Pip left to the chorus of more teasing and laughter. _Damn, lucky bastards._

Pip arrived in Integral's office about five minutes late. He had stayed a few minutes too long talking to a few of the Geese. He knocked on her office door and waited to be invited in.

"Come in, Captain." Integral said.

"Sorry I'm late, I kind of lost track of time." He replied.

"Captain, I am sorry about interrupting your plans. You should be able to go out tomorrow evening. It is just that Walter is out of town." She studied the Captain for his reaction.

"It's no problems, Boss. I think the Geese were more disappointed then me. What is my assignment?"

"I'd like you to drive the police girl somewhere. It is not a mission so there is no danger. She has some personal business to take care of. Ordinarily I'd have Walter do it but since he is away, that leaves you." She sipped her tea, waiting for his reply.

Pip couldn't help but smile. He would get to be alone with **her**. Maybe he would have some fun after all. "So Boss, when do I leave?"

"Could you be ready in half an hour? You two better bring weapons and ammo, just in case. I told Seras to meet you by the front door."

"I'd better get going, Boss. See you later." He winked at her as he walked out the door.

"Thank you, Captain. And Captain?"

"Yes?"

"Take good care of my officer and…behave yourself." Integral glared at him slightly to get her message across. She had overheard the other Geese talking about his wild past.

"Of course, Boss." Pip said before leaving.

Pip couldn't stop looking at Seras after they got in the car. He wanted so badly to kiss her, touch her body…everywhere.

"Will you stop?" Seras asked.

"Stop what?" He replied.

"Stop staring at me like that, Captain. I feel like you're undressing me with you eyes. It is creepy."

Pip grinned. "Maybe I am, but I'll stop now."

"Captain!" Seras yelled at him. If he hadn't been driving Seras would have punched him in the arm. She didn't want to cause an accident. Seras gave him directions to her parent's old house. Part of her didn't want to go, not after what she had seen happen.

"Seras, Seras, hey Seras!" Pip yelled. The police girl seemed a million miles away. He pulled into an empty driveway.

"Oh sorry. Hey are here already?" She asked.

"I think so. 21 Ivy Rd, that's the address, right?" Pip read from the slip of paper the boss had given him.

"Yeah…that is it. It looks, deserted." She observed. It hadn't changed after all of those years.

"Sure does. Maybe we can go inside." Pip shivered. He wasn't sure why right now he felt so cold but the temperature seemed to have dropped 10 degrees.

"Well, all right." Seras said, not sure she wanted to but not wanting Pip to know.

They entered the house and the memories from that night so long ago hit her hard. With everything good that happened in that house why was she remembering the only bad thing? She saw the men as they broke into the house and started to beat her father. Heard the gunshot and saw the bullet explode his chest. Heard her mother's screams as the three men ravaged her body. All of it seemed like it had just happened yesterday. Lost in her thoughts she never heard Pip.

Pip had to stroke her cheek to get her attention. He thought that Seras would have smacked him. He had been calling her name for five minutes and it seemed like she didn't hear him at all. But, she didn't do anything much at all. She just looked at him with her big blue eyes. He wasn't prepared for that look. Her eyes were filled with hurt, innocence, and fear. She was so different right now. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be okay, that he would protect her. He moved closer to her and ran his hand across her back. Pip wiped a tear from her cheek. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm acting so stupid. I didn't think it would be this hard. Maybe I never should've come. It's just…so much happened here." Seras wiped another tear from her face and tried to look strong. Pip's hands felt so good on her body. She didn't want him to stop. Seras closed her eyes and leaned into him a little. She smiled as Pip put his arms around shoulders and back as he pulled her close to him. Right now, all was right with the world.

They stayed liked that for several moments. Both enjoying the feel of the embrace. Seras laid her head against his chest, absorbing his warmth through his shirt. Pip loved her softness against his body. Usually he would have done something more, tried to see how far he could get, but not tonight. The moment was just too perfect, he didn't want to take any chances, afraid he would spoil it.

Pip stroked her hair and Seras nuzzled against his chest. It was the first moment of true happiness either of them had felt in such a long time. Feeling this way surprised the mercenary. He didn't think such a simple thing like holding a pretty girl could make him happy. But, it did. _Maybe I'm not such a cold bastard after all._

After what seemed like forever, Seras lifted her head up and looked at Pip. She had never felt like this before. It was why she was a still virgin. Being anything more then friends with boys had scared her to death. Yet here she was in this perverted mercenary's arms. As crazy as it was, Seras had never felt safer. She started to talk but he put his finger on her lips.

Pip took her hand and they went outside. He didn't want to kiss her in a place that held so many bad memories. They walked onto the porch and he gently pushed Seras against the wall. If he didn't do it now, he might never have another chance. The war was about to start and they might not be alive in another month. He leaned into her kissed her gently on the mouth. She didn't kiss back at first but she didn't resist when he slipped his tongue inside her mouth.

Seras couldn't believe this was happening. Stuff like this just never happened to her. Guys always treated her like their sister. No one had ever made a pass at her. She didn't even know what to do. But, the Captain's tongue felt so good in her mouth and his lips were so soft and warm. For a moment, Seras stopped her mind. She didn't think. Seras pulled Pip close to her body. She could feel his heart beat against her chest. And she wanted more but, what?

Pip pulled Seras closer to him. He wanted her so damn much. It wasn't just because of need although there was that too. No, he felt something much more. All the pretty girls he had been with in the past had never made him feel such a strong desire. He didn't want to push things. He knew Seras wasn't as experienced as ho,. And wouldn't she have had to be a virgin to be turned into a vampire?

Nothing had ever felt this good. Now she knew what she wanted: To be closer to Pip. She pulled herself closer so their hips were touching and started to explore his mouth with her tongue. He tasted so good. She was careful not to bite him. Pip pulled her hips into his. That was when everything changed. She felt his arousal.

Seras pushed him away. "What are you doing?"

"I thought I was kissing you, cherie." He grinned at her.

Seras blushed. "That-that was more then a kiss."

"Nah, not yet it wasn't. It could be though." He tried to pull her closer to him.

"No, it could not! You are a pervert, Captain! Is that all you ever think about?" She asked, walking away from him.

"Well…"

"You are impossible. Next time I will wait for Walter to drive me. He is a gentleman." Seras opened the car door.

"Hey, I'm a gentleman too. Women tell me I'm very gentle." Pip teased her.

"Pip, if you every try to lay a hand on me again, I will make you regret it." Seras glared at him.

"But Cherie, it seemed like you enjoyed our kiss." He argued.

"Pip, just drive."

They drove back in silence to Hellsing. When they arrived, Walter was unpacking his car. He had arrived home a day early. "How did your trip go, Miss Victoria?" He asked.

"Please Walter, don't ask. This man is the worst! Please tell Sir Integral that I've returned. I'll be in my room."

Pip looked at Walter and shrugged. "Women. Sometimes they just don't understand."

Walter grinned. "If you upset Miss Victoria this much Captain, she must like you quite a bit." Walter brought his bags into the house unable to shake the slight envy he had at the moment of the mercenary.


End file.
